


nic cage was responsible for my first kiss

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Movie Night, also nic cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were going on your first date tonight and that first date just happened to be with the guy you really and honestly liked. Coincidentally, he was also your best friend of who even knew how many years, John Egbert. So if you managed to fuck this up, you wouldn’t get a second date or another invite to hang out with him in general. God damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nic cage was responsible for my first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snalf/gifts).



> 1) hi cassidy i hope you like this uwu  
> 2) i bet y'all can't guess what movie  
> 3) but if you can you get brownie points  
> 4) note: brownie points not redeemable for actual brownies

You were tapping your feet nervously on the floor of the public bus, oblivious to the irritated glares being shot your way by a man in a suit a few seats away. If you had noticed the man, though, you would have only started tapping your feet louder. You were nervous, damn it, couldn’t the random guy find it in his obviously corporate-owned heart to cut you some slack? You were going on your first date tonight and that first date just happened to be with the guy you really and honestly liked. Coincidentally, he was also your best friend of who even knew how many years, John Egbert. So if you managed to fuck this up, you wouldn’t get a second date or another invite to hang out with him in general. God damn it. 

The bus was nearing the stop you needed to get off at, so you stood up and tugged the yellow rubber above your head, prompting the driver to stop at the right corner. You were relieved that you’d timed that properly. You made your way off of the bus and paused momentarily when your feet hit the pavement to get your bearings and maybe clam down a little. Jesus fuck, no need to be so nervous. It’s just John, you reminded yourself before setting off in the direction of his house. 

The walk was short and before you were ready, you were standing on John’s doorstep, knocking on the clean white door that had the house number – 413 – stenciled on it in black paint. You had expected John to open the door, but instead Mr. Egbert was the one to greet you, still in his work clothes. “Uh… Hey, Mr. E., I’m just here to pick John up for our date,” you said, looking up at him. You had decided not to wear the shades tonight, but they were hanging from the collar of your shirt as a sort of accessory. John had gotten them for you a few years back and they were your favorite birthday gift ever (you loved them more than you loved the shiny new turntables Bro had gotten you just last year and fuck, if that wasn’t telling of how much you cared about John then you didn’t know what was), but they were a little impractical for a night at the movies. 

Mr. Egbert nodded and held up one hand, gesturing you inside. “Come in for a moment, Dave. John’s just upstairs. He should be downstairs shortly.” John’s dad stepped aside to let you come in, so you did, feeling the nervousness come back. You began tapping your fingers against the side of your leg as you looked around the Egberts’ living room. This was a room you’d been in often with John, playing video games, joking around, building mad epic forts and licking John’s ass at pillow fights… you relaxed, remembering that hey, above all else, John was your best bro and he always would be, no matter what happened. 

“Dave,” Mr. Egbert said, interrupting your thoughts. You looked up at him and he went on. “My son hasn’t been able to stop talking about you since last night when you asked him on this – date.” Mr. Egbert paused, tugged at his collar, then went on. “I’m not sure how I feel about all of this, but I do know that if, for any reason, John returns home upset, that you and I will have to sit down and have a short talk. Do you understand, Dave?” he finished, looking right at you. Suddenly you wished that you were wearing the shades. 

You nodded slowly, knowing that he basically didn’t want you to fuck this up either. “Yeah, I get it, Mr. E. I’m – I wouldn’t’ve asked him out if I wasn’t, y’know, serious.” You wanted to get your point across in as few words as possible, but you sort of – okay, you seriously – sucked at the whole talking thing sometimes. …A lot of the times. Especially when you were nervous. 

John, thankfully, came thumping down the stairs right then, which spared you from answering whatever question it looked like Mr. Egebrt ahd been about to ask next. “Hi, Dave!” John exclaimed when he saw you, his goofy buck-toothed grin making your insides melt a little. “Are we all set?” When you nodded, John’s grin got wider if that were even possible, and he turned to his dad. See you later, Dad!” Mr. Egbert hugged John and nodded at you as the two of you left John’s house to walk to the movie theater. 

\- - -

The walk to the theater had been pretty normal and you were grateful for that. By the time you and John reached the small building that housed he heater, you were relaxed and thinking that yeah, you could definitely do this. How had you ever thought that this wouldn’t go well? 

Now if only you could work up the fucking mangrit to take John’s hand. 

“What movie d’ya wanna see?” you asked John, scanning the titles lit up on the marquis to see if there was anything really good playing. There wasn’t, not really, but one of the titles looked familiar to you, and when John immediately suggested that one and started half-begging you to see it – “It’ll be so fun, Dave! Please please please?” – it flipped the switch in your memory. 

“That’s the one with your dream-boy Nic Cage in it, isn’t it?” you asked, looking at John with one eyebrow raised. John had the decency to look half-ashamed. “You only wish he was in your dreams, Dave,” he teased right back, grinning. “Come on, I heard it was really good! We should see it, please?” 

You rolled your eyes and made a big show of buying the tickets as if it bothered you that much to see a Nic Cage movie, but in all honesty if it made John so happy then you were okay with it, even if that mean sitting through a movie with Nic Cage’s weirdly-shaped face and slow-drawling voice as one of the main features. 

It also helped that John hugged you so tightly after you bought the two tickets that he almost squeezed the breath from your lungs. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the best, let’s get seats,” you said, hugging John back and ruffling his hair when he pulled away and looked at you, grinning when he saw that you were unable to hide your own grin. 

God, he made you so happy. 

\- - -

“Wasn’t that so awesome, Dave? He was such a good father figure to that little girl. Nic Cage is so good at playing the emotional dad, isn’t he?” John asked, looking up at you with what was definitely the dorkiest grin you’d seen him flash at you all night, even counting the ones he’d had on his face during the fight scenes. And even you had to admit that the fights were pretty well-choreographed. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t half as bad as I thought it was gonna be,” you answered, and with John grinning up at you while you walked together, you just did it; you took his hand and laced your fingers through his. John’s grin changed from a look of surprise to a soft, pleased smile and when he squeezed his hand you realized he might have been waiting the whole night for you to grab his hand like that. 

“Hey, Dave?” he said when you were at the bottom of John’s front walk. It was getting darker now, but the sun hadn’t fully set just yet; you could still make it home without worrying about nighttime weirdos on the bus. 

“Yeah?” you asked, turning to face John. And just like that, the little shit stretched up on his toes and kissed you, one hand in yours and the other resting on your shoulder to help him steady himself. You, not expecting that, took a moment to kiss him back. It was one of the shortest kisses you’d ever taken part in, but when John pulled back and you saw that smile on his face you knew that it was also the best kiss you’d ever taken part in. 

“Thanks for the date, Dave, you’re great,” John said, and he squeezed your hand before pulling away and stepping back. “See you in school on Monday!” He gave you an awkward little wave and turned, half-running up his front walk. 

You watched John go all the way up the walk and into his house, waiting until he’d flickered the porch light on and off before raising a hand in a gesture of goodbye and turning to walk back to the bus stop, a wide grin on your face. 

The whole walk home, it felt like there was a sun burning brightly inside your stomach, and it lit you up from the inside-out all the way home. 


End file.
